1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic component device having an electronic component element elastically interposed between a pair of spring terminals, and more particularly, to an electronic component device having a structure that is capable of preventing accidents caused by the destruction of an electronic component element in the case of an abnormality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view showing, as one example of known electronic components, a positive temperature coefficient thermistor (hereinafter referred to as a PTC) device. In a PTC device 1, a PTC element 3 is contained in a case 2 made of synthetic resin. The case 2 comprises a case body 2a having an opening formed in its upper part and a cover member 2b for closing the opening. The PTC element 3 includes electrodes 3b and 3c that are formed on both major surfaces of a plate-shaped thermistor body 3a.
Elastic portions 4a and 5a of spring terminals 4 and 5 are brought into contact with the electrodes 3b and 3c, so that the spring terminals 4 and 5 are electrically connected to the electrodes 3b and 3c, respectively. The spring terminals 4 and 5 are not only electrically connected to the electrodes 3b and 3c by the elastic portions 4a and 5a but also hold the PTC element 3 elastically interposed therebetween to put the PTC element 3 in a predetermined position in the case 2. In this structure, the regions of the elastic portions 4a and 5a, which are respectively brought into contact with the electrodes 3b and 3c, that is, the contact portions of the elastic portions 4b and 5b, are opposed to each other while being separated by the PTC element 3.
In the PTC device 1, however, an abnormal voltage exceeding a rated voltage may, in some cases, be applied to the PTC element 3. Also, the PTC element 3 may, in some cases, be degraded due to, for example, a change in the environment. As a result, the PTC element 3 could be destroyed while it is being used, so that the PTC element pieces 3A and 3B that are formed by the destruction (as shown in FIG. 6) may, in some cases, be scattered in the case 2.
In the conventional PTC device 1, however, the PTC element piece 3A still remains elastically interposed between the spring terminals 4 and 5 even though the PTC element 3 has been destroyed, as shown in FIG. 6. That is, an energized state may still be continued in the PTC element piece 3A after the destruction of the PTC element 3.